The Symmetrical King, The Rebellion, and  Giriko
by NekoInAhat
Summary: Giriko has the strange dream of a world where alcohol is outlawed and ruled by the OCD king The Symmetrical King. Giriko must help the rebellion to regain the right of alcohol whilst fighting child show stars with weapons. Rated for swearing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Full out story of Giriko's dream in chapter 7 of Curse Of The God Of Love so read that chapter and it would make more sense if you read all of Cure Of The God Of Love. Giriko must be happy. We learn the identity of the Symmetrical King(now who could that be? Or I might not XD) and the right hand man/girl(there's actual two XD) I just love my idea's. That dream was fun to write so we see what Giriko will do a second time around in the freaky world of the Symmetrical King and no alcohol. Let's see if Giriko can save this world from the Symmetrical King and his child show minions. Also I went to a haunted house and I was freaking fear laughing! My second eldest sister was holding my ponytail and I was forced to look at the ceiling at times(I nearly walked into people a couple times -.- it was mostly actor people in there) Also there was this person that jumped outand for like 6 times they screamed at me then I screamed at them it was fun!

Warning: Crack, child show stars with weapons, Yaoi or Shonen-Ai,

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I do own a pink hat that resebles Noah's, an office chair, the tilla tubbie army, General Barney now a vinalla pudding mess, Terminator Elmo, the Umpa Lumpa's, and the Sesame Street guard, Ai, Giriko's dream world, and the new and improved Giraffe armada. My sister Not Bob owns Isa and Pedo bear.

Parings: When I wrote the dream it bascally SCREAMED KidxCrona... anything else I add.

~Giriko's POV~

I blink my eyes and see I was in a wear house with Isa, Pedo Bear, Gopher, Noah the alcohol all gone.

"What happened to all the alcohol?" I ask.

"You're three hours too late." Isa says.

"Why the hell didn't you save me any!" I yell at her.

"Well we were three hours ago." Pedo bear says.

"Screw you all." I say and walk out the door.

"Do you think we should tell him about the tilla tubbie?" I hear Isa say as I walk out the door.

"Holy shit that's a big tilla tubbie!" I say looking at the 88 foot tall yellow tilla tubbie.

It turns towards me and then on the intena or whatever the heck that thing is a light starts charging.

"Shit!" I scream running from the tilla tubbie who shots a light canon missing me by two inches but sinnging my hair.

Then it has lazor vision. I scream and keep running.

"Nyahahahaha!" I hear and I turn and see Patty on a giant origami giraffe leading other giant origami giraffe's.

"Run! From the Symmetrical King's right-hand-man-girl-thingy-general!" Patty yells and I run faster.

"Patty make sure you don't break any buildings because then it'll be assymetrical and he'll go wacko on us again!" Another voice yells I look and see Ai with Terminator Elmo.

"But I want to break necks!" Patty yells.

"You can but don't break buildings!" Ai yells to her, "Now Terminator Elmo kill the man who made vanilla pudding!"

"Low batteries." Terminator Elmo says.

"Damn these things need to have their batteries changed so many times." Ai says picking up Terminator Elmo and taking off part of his back and taking out some batteries throwing them to the side hitting an elderly person making them fall down a man hole then putting some new ones in.

"Terminator Elmo says you need some holes in you." It says and I turn around and run.

"Nyahahaha~ He thinks he can run!" Patty laughs.

"Umpa lumpa's." Ai says clapping.

"Umpa dumpa. Umpady doo. We have a present for you." Eight Umpa Lumpa's say and then they take a box that's gift wrapped and hand it to me.

I look at it then open it up and it was... A. A kitten, B. An angry gopher animal not person, C. A donut, or D. ...

"Gah! A pipe bomb!" I yell throwing it away from me. Hitting the elderly person who was climbing out of the man hole knocking them back in before there was an explosion.

"Umpa Lumpa's knock out and capture." Ai says and Patty laughs.

"Shit." I say as the Umpa Lumpa's pile on me. Every thing goes dark.

~7 to 8 hours later. Kid: 8 hours! Make it 8 hours! NekoInAhat: The 7's I write on paper are more symmetrical then my 8's. Kid: Nooooo!~

I grown rolling over, "You okay?" A female voice asks I look and see Liz.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be helping your sister." I ask and she sighs.

"Idiot locked me up here for 'messing with the Symmetry' or tresson." She says, "Symmetrical fry?" She asks offering me a french fry.

"Sure do they have any beer here?" I ask eating the fry.

"Once in a while they give out alcohol."

"Yes! Finally something good in this joint!" I say.

"Then they shoot at us." She ends.

"Oh well I'll use my saw leg and cut up all the bullets."

"Um... Someone decided to just take the beer and run. It worked so now we do that." Liz says.

"Well that makes a lot more sense." I say sitting down.

Then a bell sounds.

"Hey look that's the bell for the time we get alcohol!" Liz says as the door opens attomaticly.

"Hell yeah! Beer!" I say running out. I see the giant pile of alcohol, beer, sake, whiskey, liquor, vodka, Baileys, all sorts.

Then I run into a big fat guy.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The porky man says loudly.

"Don't be so slow fatty." I say wanting the fat man to leave me alone so I could drink.

"Who you calling fat." He says.

"Shut up fatty I want to drink." I say mad.

"No you don't! Not until I beat you up for calling me fat." He says raising a hand at me.

"Saw leg first gear." I say cuttin off the man's arm then cutting him in half going and picking up a bottle of whiskey.

"Finally." I say and was about to take a drink.

"Pipe bomb!" A voice yells and then I wake up my hair singged.

"I yelled 'pipe bomb'" Ai says as I look at her mad.

"Beer?" Isa asks clearly drunk with Pedo bear.

"Finally." I say.

"Sorry we drank it all." Isa says. I scream.

A/N: Ah poor Giriko never getting any alcohol. Not even in his dreams. Also the wind was SUPER bad today! The power went out! We had to go out to eat for dinner and the power didn't get back on until 9 something. Well at least it's back on. This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to wait for something AWESOME to happen next chapter. I've been wanting to write it for months X3 I got the idea when thinking of a Giriko Liz fanfiction not a pairing but funny. It was a funny idea XD Also I was typing in my parents car and I wasn't looking at the key board at all. It was awesome! I was spelling everything right! So all those meaningless times of spelling random words paid off! :D Well review! I love them and they keep me living like sun keeps plants alive, and alcohol keeps Giriko alive, and yaoi keeps my sister alive, and batteries keep my Ipod alive :D Look out for the next chapter! Not Bob: Yaoi does keep me alive! But it's getting so hard to find Yaoi. *cough cough* I think I'm dying. NekoInAhat: Have you looked up Black Butler or however you spell it? Not Bob: No. Heh I just finished watching the new Predator movie and I want to see if they have any Predator Yaoi cause near the ending when two predators faught it so looked like they were going to have a yaoi moment but then one cut the other's head off. NekoInAhat: Like a female praymantis cutting off it's mates head? I wonder why more praymantis haven't thought of lengthing their lifes by becoming gay? Not Bob: Because the more feminine one cuts off the other's head? NekoInAhat: Maybe. Well review inless you want me to die! But if you want me to die then flame so I burn! Also did you know there is a perfum called Black Star? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wew! Noder chapter ^w^ I love that face! This was not meant for children or the very weak at heart. Ragnarok scares me seriously in this chapter I mean I think my sister scared me for life righting one part! Dear god Rags should not say that *screams and dies soul floating out of mouth* Well I just watched Cats and Dogs Revenge Of Kitty Galore! It was really good! This was an extremely random thought process from me. I think my hands were on auto pilot while I just sat there like an idiot thinking about llama's. Also to support my random thought process thought what the fudge does Bollywood style music have to do with Ragnarok and/or gay pedophile? Also beware of magic weasel! You'll get it at the end.

Warning: Crack, child show stars with weapons, Yaoi or Shonen-Ai, swearing, a VERY scary Ragnarok

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I do own a pink hat that resembles Noah's, an office chair, the tilla tubbie army, General Barney now a vanilla pudding mess, Terminator Elmo, the Umpa Lumpa's, and the Sesame Street guard, Ai, Giriko's dream world, and the new and improved Giraffe armada. My sister Not Bob owns Isa and Pedo bear. I also own this plot!

Parings: When I wrote the dream it basically SCREAMED KidxCrona... anything else I add.

Responses to Reviews:

Dino Kid: Thank you!

~Giriko's POV~

I open my eyes. Jail walls. Damn I was back here. Was this going to happen every fucking time I go to sleep?

"You're finally up. I had to drag you back here when everyone started grabbing drinks." Liz says.

"Did you grab any?" I ask hoping she did I need a drink.

"No, it was either a barrel of wine or you." She says.

"So what happ-" I get cut off by crummy bollywood style music.

"Dear God! He's going to rape your sons!" Someone shouts.

"Hide if your a male under the age of 25!" Someone(female) else shouts.

"Are you under the age of 25?" Liz asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"Okay hide. Maybe you can still keep your virginity." Liz says and I just stare at her raising an eyebrow.

"Aaaaah!" Someone screams, "Stay away!"

"Man I wish I had a camera then I could sell this online I could make a ton of money." I look at the girl who said that and it was Kim who had some blood dripping out of her nose.

"Agreed." Jacqueline says also bleeding from her nose.

~Back at the resistance lair~

"I sense a yaoi moment. A very hard core yaoi moment." Isa says looking up from her tea.

"Just think of butterflies." Pedo bear says sipping his tea.

"But I don't want to think of butterflies I want to find where it's coming from." Isa says.

"No I mean Gopher."

"Where's my baby!" Isa says.

"Dear God don't let her find me." Gopher says hiding behind a crate.

"I found a new dress for you~" Isa says.

"Noooo!" Gopher screams.

~Back to the jail~

"I'm breaking out!" I say.

"Pipe bomb here!(Left 4 Dead/2 reference :P)" Liz says holding a pipe bomb up.

"Where did you find that?" I ask.

"Random plot hole. They appear randomly." Liz says.

"Get your sweet ass over here(NekoInAhat: Thank Not Bob for that. Not Bob: ROFL! The pain the pain! Oh my stomache muscles are getting worked out sweet! I also had to make this child appropriate damn you rated teen. NekoInAhat: I think the swearing may be making this over teen but who cares :P)" Ragnarok? says. That was Ragnarok. I get the blue lines in front of my face.

"Light that thing as fast as possible!" I yell at Liz.

"I'm hurrying!" Liz says lighting the pipe bomb.

"Fire in the hole!" Jacqueline yells.

"Run!" I yell as me and Liz make a run for it.

"There shooting at us Captain!" Liz yells.

"Save the orange headed one for me!" Ragnarok yells.

"Fire lasers!" I yell speeding up.

"Yes Captain charging lasers!" Liz says holding a giant laser cannon. I wasn't even going to question that.

"Open fire!" I yell as we jump over the wall an explosion going off behind us.

We land in a... carnival?

"Oh a carnival." Liz says, "I'm going to go get a manicure."

As Liz leaves a loud beeping sounded and there was Isa telling me to pick up.

I walk over to a pink Hello Kitty cell phone and I pick it up, "Hello?" I ask.

"Finally I was losing air in my lungs." Isa says, "Where are you?"

"In a carnival outside of a prison." I say.

"Was there any Yaoi?" Isa asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I say.

"General Ragnarok raped someone and nearly raped Giriko but I found a pipe bomb and got us out." Liz says. I glare at her.

"I wish I was there!" Isa says.

"Keep it away from me!" Was heard in the background.

"But sweetie I want you to look all pretty like for your date with Noah. It's not everyday my son goes on a date with one of my minions." Isa says.

"I'm not your minion." Noah says from out in the distance.

"Well you better hurry up and bring flowers for my son!" Isa yells, "Well get back here and don't die! And Liz if Giriko gets raped you better take this phone and take lots of pictures and video tape it. Also watch out for clowns."

"Why?" I ask.

"They scare me and eat small children. You must kill them! I'm afraid they might eat my Gopher he may not be young but he's so little."

Okay this Isa was freaky. "Mom I'm right here. Stop embarrassing me." Gopher says.

"You're excepting me as your mother! I knew this day would come!" Isa says and hangs up.

"Well she's a lot of help." I say throwing out the cell phone.

"Ow!" Something says.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"How dare you hit the magical weasel!" A weasel says jumping out of the trash can.

"Whut?" I ask.

"Weasel pimp slap!" The weasel says slapping me, "I am the magical weasel! Bow down to me and I may grant you luck and a wish!"

"I'm leaving." I say walking away.

"Don't turn your back to me!" The weasel yells and I fell something in my hair and see the weasel was in my hair.

"Get the fuck out of my hair!" I yell throwing the weasel out of my hair.

"The magic weasel will rat out your location to General Ragnarok fefefefe." The weasel laughs.

"What do you want weasel?" I ask fearing the weird gay Ragnarok. Which was scarier maternal dream Isa or Weird gay Ragnarok?

"I want taco fefefefe." The weasel says.

"Um... there's a taco in that trash can." I say and the weasel jumps into the trash can and I shut it tightly putting a cement block over the trash can as I walk away humming.

I walk through the carnival. Then I see a clown.

"Rebel spotted." It says weird shoes squeaking as it runs at me now with a chain saw.

"I'm the only chain saw this story needs!" I yell saw leg cutting the clown in half in a puddle of grape marmalade.

"Is there such a thing as grape marmalade?" I ask walking past it.

"I found you." I hear and turn around seeing Ragnarok with a freaking rapist smile. I'm leaving. Then I run for it.

I run from Ragnarok then I see a barrel of beer just sitting there. I was going to hide in that drinking the whole time I laugh. Lifting up the lid then. Thud!

"What the hell!" I yell seeing Ai with a hammer now on the ground from getting hit with a fish tank. That was a big hammer. Then I notice she was probably going to hit me with that to wake me up.

"I wanted to know why you were screaming like a little girl." Ai says smiling innocently.

"Was Ragnarok really going to rape you?" Isa asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I say paling.

"Was I going to go on a date with Noah-Sama?" Gopher says.

"Yeah in a dress." I say and Gopher pouts.

A/N: Wow bad ending. Yeah I swore a lot but a lot of these characters are potty mouths and now do you get the magic weasel also that weasels coming back XD Well you all got to see weird gay ass rapist Rags. He freaks me out *hides in corner crying* XD Weasel pimp slaps Giriko! Giriko always wakes up just as he's about to get alcohol *sigh* poor chain saw. Well you could tell I got lazy with the end :P Review! Flames are welcome they make me know people read though good reviews are loved to and they get internet tacos curtsy of my sisters stash.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! This chapter we see the Symmetrical King it took forever to get him in! Also Crona! Fun! Fun! Fun! Well hope this chapter is good!

Warning: Crack, child show stars with weapons, Yaoi or Shonen-Ai, swearing, also some characters are OOC even some Oc's are :P I actual ment for them to become OOC sometimes like Death The Kid in this one.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I do own a pink hat that resebles Noah's, an office chair, the tilla tubbie army, General Barney now a vinalla pudding mess, Terminator Elmo, the Umpa Lumpa's, and the Sesame Street guard, Ai, Giriko's dream world, and the new and improved Giraffe armada. My sister Not Bob owns Isa and Pedo bear. I also own this plot! I don't own any TV show characters mentioned.

Parings: When I wrote the dream it bascally SCREAMED KidxCrona... anything else I add.

Responses to Reviews

Dino Kid: Yep Ragnaroks a crazy rapist XD

~Giriko's POV~

"Erg." I say rolling over feeling something hard. I open my eyes seeing a wall. A very symmetrical wall. Okay I hated this place already.

"So you are awake." I hear and turn to see Death the Kid the OCD shinigami brat.

"Shut up assymetrical shinigami brat." I say rolling back around.

"How dare you!" the shinigami brat yells, "I will give you to Ragnarok if you continue this insolence!"

"Kid-Kun t-that would be mean." I hear and turn back around seeing Crona Medusa's brat.

"But Crona he called me assymetrical." The shinigami brat whines.

"Please don't." Crona says.

"I can fight my own battles kid." I say and Crona hides behind the shinigami brat freaked out.

"I brought tacos!" That voice, I turn and see Ai holding taco's.

"They're symmetrical!" The shinigami brat had a really freaky face now as he looked at the taco's.

"Um... oh! Yeah they are aren't they!" Ai says looking at the taco's herself.

"Crona my love taco?" The Shinigami brat says.

"T-thank you." Crona says acsepting the taco.

"Can I have beer?" I ask.

"No." The shingami brat says.

"Saw leg-" I get cut off by something hard hitting my head.

"Maka-Chop!" It was Maka who had as much chest as a 5 year old.

"What the hell?" I yell mad at her. That was just uncalled for.

"No attacking the Symmetrical King." Maka says hitting the book against her hand.

"Okay flatty." I say rubbing my head.

"Grr." Maka litterally growls.

"M-maka-Chan." Crona says from behind the Shinigami brat.

"What Crona." Maka says smiling.

"Uno!" Ai yells and everyone turns and looks at her like she went insane or grew a second head.

"What is it Ai?" The Shinigami brat asks her.

"I can count to something really high in Japanese!"

"So can most of us." The Shinigami brat says, "And what does that have to do wi-" The shinigami brat gets cut off.

"Zero, Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Kyuu, Juu, Juuichi, Juuni, Juusan, Juuyon, Juugo, Juroku, Juunana, Juuhachi, Juukyuu, Nijuu, Nijuuichi, Ni-" Then she gets hit in the head by an eraser.

"That racket was just what I hated when I was alive." It was Sid the zombie teacher.

"Ow. What was that for Sid." Ai whines rubbing her hurt head.

"For making such a racket." Sid says tossing another erasor up and down.

"You're so mean!" Ai says mopping in a corner.

Okay this Ai was emotional, "Now someone get me a taco!" Very moody swingy too.

"A-ai you already have a bunch of tacos." Crona stutters.

"Oh! Thank you Crona!" Ai says eating a taco.

"Y-your welcome Ai-Chan." Crona says.

"Now to go tell Rags something." Ai says walking away.

"You better not tell him I'm here!" I yell.

"No something else." She says walking away smirking.

"What the hell." I say simply.

"Symmetrical King there is a meeting going on down stares you should be attending." Maka says the Shinigami brat nods and Maka, Crona, and him all leave me alone.

I laugh standing up walking over to the window. I break the glass. Then an alarm goes off.

"Damn!" I yell jumping out the window. I fall like 23 feet I sprain my ankle in impact, "Double damn! I don't have time for this!"

"Umpa lumpa." I hear chanted as I use my chain saw blades to move faster.

"There you are!" Liz says.

"Where have you been!" I yell at her.

"Getting my nails done." She says and I scream.

"Come on don't break down now the ware house is only 12 feet away." Liz says pointing at the ware house with the large sign, RESESTANCE BASE JOIN TODAY!

I limp back to base and open the door walking in.

"Hi Giriko finally back." Isa says like nothing happened drinking coca-cola.

"You are all insane." I say walking in.

Thank you. Isa says bowing.

That's not a compliment. I say walking past her and sitting down.

In my book it is. She says smiling.

Isa! We have enemy soldiers! Someone yells running in.

Giriko we're going out side! Isa says dragging me outside. Outside stood Dora The Explore.

What do you want Dora? Isa says staring at her.

I come to battle the chainsaw. Dora says glaring at me.

Why? I ask, What the fuck did I ever do to you?

The pain. The fun. The fright. The trouble. I like my coffee black just like my metal. The pain. The fun. The fright. The trouble. I like my coffee black just like my metal. I can't wait for you to fuck me up. Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. I can't wait for you to fuck me up. Wait a minute. A little minute. And a second. I can wait for you to shut me- Dora gets cut off by me cutting her head off.

Problem solved. I say turning around.

Hey beer! Isa says picking it up.

Finally I can get drunk here! I say, finally.

Yes you can. Isa says walking inside, But first we need pie.

You can have pie I'll just drink. I say reaching for the beer.

No! Isa says hitting my hand.

And why the hell not? I ask.

We use the pie to lure the poison elves out of the beer. Isa says very seriously.

Yeah have fun with that. I say and Gopher comes in with an apple pie.

Good job son! Isa says patting his back.

Thank you. Gopher says and Isa sets it next to the beer and I bunch of weird orange elves jump out of nowhere and start eating the pie then Isa gets out a blow torch and kills them all. Only minorly singing the pie.

I need a vacation. I say grabbing a beer, Finally! I say opening up the beer.

Bonsai! Someone screams and something lands on me.

I open my eyes growling and it was an apple pie. I look at the TV Dora The Explorer was playing and Patty was laughing shooting a Nerf gun shooting Dora in the head and blowing Boot's boots off.

I'm going to kill whoever threw that pie! I roar reeving my saw leg.

Time out! Ai yells sucking me into the book of Eibon.

I'm going to kill you Ai! I yell as I get sucked in.

A/N: Chapter three! Ah how far I'm going with this story. I've been writing these so they take up 8KB's of space when writen on notepad XD Well I've also been posting these at the same time as What Do They Know. Well I did start writting these at the same time :P Also if you haven't watch Repo! The genetic Opera it is an awesome movie/opera it's all singing and I like all the singers voices. One of their voices is a lead singer of a band! Well reviews are loved! And now sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Twix- Heaven in a wrapper. I love Twix candy bars. I'm writing(finishing) this chapter because I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY! Probaby a chapter or two left. Then I can post a new stoy :D Well enjoy.

Warning: Crack, child show stars with weapons, Yaoi or Shonen-Ai, swearing, also some characters are OOC even some Oc's are :P I actual ment for them to become OOC sometimes like Death The Kid in this one.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I do own a pink hat that resebles Noah's, an office chair, the tilla tubbie army, General Barney now a vinalla pudding mess, Terminator Elmo, the Umpa Lumpa's, and the Sesame Street guard, Ai, Giriko's dream world, and the new and improved Giraffe armada. My sister Not Bob owns Isa and Pedo bear. I also own this plot! I don't own any TV show characters mentioned.

Parings: When I wrote the dream it bascally SCREAMED KidxCrona... anything else I add.

~Giriko's POV~

I grown I look around. I was in a ware house, "Not this place again." I grown.

"Hey Giriko! Good timing! Wants some alcohol?" Isa asks.

"I can get out of this place faster!" I say grabbing it poping the lid off and tilting it up. I wasn't waking up. I usually wake up as soon as I open the lid.

Oh well at least I'll be drunk. Just as I was about to drink some. The glass blows up.

"What the hell!" I swear.

"Kyahahaha!" The small witch Angela laughs.

"Why you." I growl reeving my saw leg. First gear would be more than enough for this pipsqueak.

"Shut up saw guy." She says kicking me between the legs. That girl had a strong kick.

"Ow." I say now on the ground in pain.

"Angela what have I told you about kicking random men?" Mifune the girls gaurd says.

"Not to kick them." She pouts.

"Good now lets go get ice cream." He says and they walk out. Okay. What. The. Hell. That was random, more so than when Ai drank 88 cups of coffee. Seriously that girl did. She was banned from coffee after that.

"Hahaha! You got pwned by a little girl!" Isa laughs pointing at me.

"Shut up." I say standing up glaring at her.

"Isa! The Sesame street gaurd is lanching a full scale attack! Pac Man style!" Gopher yells as he runs in.

"Holy oatmeal! Ready the giant pacman suit! Giriko you are our only hope! Please help us for the sake of beer!" Isa says.

"Why not this is just some insane dream." I say sighing and next thing I know I'm outside wearing a pacman caustum running for my life from Oscar chasing me with a dumptruck.

"What does this have to do with the game Pac Man!" I scream.

"Plenty now get that glowing orb!" Isa yells pointing at a weird glowing thing. I shrug and run into it. Then I had Emeth and was in my chain saw form and Oscar was out of the dump truck in his trash can.

I laugh and kill him.

"We won!" Isa yells high fiving Noah.

"Ready the gumi bear catapolts!" Patty yells laughing. I turn seeing six giant origami giraffes loading gumi bears with swords and machine guns onto a catapult made out of steel.

"Okay light 'em up." Ai says reading a news paper on beach chair, "Oh look someone's selling a cross dressing boy saying it's a girl. He does look good in the dress. It's all pink and stuff. Green pigtails. Apparently wears an eye patch."

"I'm not even asking what news paper your reading." Liz says reading Cosmo next to her tanning.

"It's from London." Ai says drinking something.

Then I get hit in the face by something burning, "Hot!" I scream scraping it off. It was burning sugar. I look at the catapult the giraffe's were lighting the gumi bears up so they were flaming balls of melted sugar.

"Gopher ready the deit water cannon!" Isa yells putting one foot on a crate.

"You do know there no such thing as deit water." Gopher says.

"Yes there is it's the only thing my men drink besides alcohol." Isa says holding up a bottle of deit soda with the soda crossed out and water written in its place.

"Your men? What are you a pimp?" Pedo Bear says walking threw reading a London news paper, "Oh there is a cross dressing boy on sale from One_Hell_Of_A_Butler."

"How did you kn- Oh what are you talking about? Of course not! Hahahaha." Isa says then looks around supiciously, "Grell we may have been found out." She whispers into a walky talky.

"Who are you and how did you get this walky talky." A male *cough* gay *cough* what? I was just coughing! voice says.

"I'm your pimp you idiot!" Isa angrily whispers.

"Oooh! So your the one who's supposed to be washing my clothes!"

"What Joker's not washing them well enough?" Isa asks.

"That'll do pig. That'll do." The person over the walky says.

"Wut?" She asks looking at the walky talky.

"I have to go. Something about someone selling a cross dresser." The person says and Isa hides the walky.

"Okay men shoot down those girafe's!" Isa yells pointing dramatically.

In five minutes Isa had managed to plow down the girafe's with a chicago typewriter.

"Okay we need to prepare 'them'." Ai says eyes narrowing then she goes into the fetal position hitting her head on one knee, "Dear Gods why did it come to this!" She screams crying.

"Here's a blind fold." Liz says throwing it and it covering Ai's eyes.

"What's so bad it made Ai cry? Probably a rainbow." I say laughing lightly then I look around as music starts playing. I think something from 'The Nutcracker'.

"No. No. No. Please Gods no." Ai says rocking back and forth.

"Oh Gods if this is what I think it is we are DOOMED!" Isa says horrifed.

"What do you think it is?" I ask seriously it can't be THAT bad.

Neko: If only you knew.

Giriko: Who are you? What's going on?

Neko: I'm the author. Forshadowing!

Giriko: Forshadowing what? It's only going to be a couple sentences!

Neko: I'm leaving and writing the rest you just killed the mood.

"Men... in tights. A. K. A. Male ballete dancers." Isa says as several men in tights start prancing into the yard.

"Dear God my eyes!" A random person yells falling onto the ground clawing at their eyes.

Ai starts crying like a witch from Left 4 Dead probably had her last nerve snap.

"Graah!" She screams and mawls a close ballete dancer. I think I just found our answer.

"All your dreams will come true if you touch that girl!" I yell pointing at the crying Ai.

The dancers fall for it and quickly they all die.

"Thank you!" Ai says crying again hugging me.

I push her off creeped out. This dream was going way to far.

"I just had a vision I am getting rid of the bane on Alcohol!" Kid says from the top of a magically appearing castle that had flying horses with frying pans flying around it.

The castle was pink too. It also had a rainbow behind it. Bascically it looked like a little girls castle her parents would buy her to keep her quiet.

Everyone cheers at Kids annocment. Then Isa handed me a beer. Finally I could drink.

I tip the glass and I drink the beer! I was drinking! Now how am I going to wake up?

Then I feel like I'm chocking and I start coughing.

My eyes snap open and I sit up and something starts pouring on my head.

"Ai! I told you he'd wake up if you poured to fast! Now how are we going to see if people can get drunk in their sleep!" Isa yells at Ai who was holding a keg of beer.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say walking away.

A/N: It's a fanfiction where a character is dreaming I can do whatever I beeping want to so meh. And I am sooo sorry I haven't posted in so long! It doesn't even seem like that long. Time just flies. I mean last time I posted this was early November now it's late Decemeber! Holy cow it's been a long time well at least I'm updating everything :D Next time I get an energy drink I'm going on a writing spree. Besides I need to finish up all the stories I've been writing so I can post ones I've started and thought up. Well good bye people! Endings a bit rushed but that's because I wanted this beeping done! So now good bye Prototype calls me! 


End file.
